Eta, trem bão!
by Anouska Brightblade
Summary: Oneshot [meu primeiro] de SS, uma história que pretende ser bem humorada e bem leve. Espero que gostem


Isto aqui é só uma idéia muito estranha que me ocorreu quando minha amiga me disse que estava sentindo falta das comidas boas da mãe. Aí eu perguntei o que a mãe dela fazia e ouvi uma porção de nomes de comida nordestina, e fiquei matutando...  
Bom, ta certo que não tem muito a ver com a história, mas eu lembrei que o Aldebaran é brasileiro e aí já viu, né? '  
Minha amiga cooperou também escolhendo o primeiro cavaleiro que ia aparecer (eu perguntei qual era o favorito dela entre ou dourados), e por isso eu dedico essa história a ela. Fernanda, valeu.   
(Por sinal, ela fez o "test-drive" de todas as piadas, então se não estiver muito engraçado... a culpa é minha, eu sei. XD).

Os personagens são todos de Masami Kurumada.

_**Eta trem bão!**_

Shaka estava voltando da vila depois de ter ido resolver alguns assuntos do santuário. Passou na casa de Mu, bateu um papo, trocou umas idéias, mas afinal resolveu voltar para casa, pois percebeu que estava atrapalhando a leitura do outro.

Foi cruzar Touro quando reparou que a casa estava vazia.

- Mas que curioso... Jurava que tinha visto ele por aqui lendo alguma coisa...

Ouviu uns barulhos de coisa metal batendo e percebeu que afinal aldebaran estava na cozinha, o que achou muito estranho, pois na cabeça dele as cozinhas das casas eram meramente decorativas. Tudo bem que Máscara da Morte era uma exceção, mas até aí, que pessoa incompetente não sabe fazer macarrão? Adentrou aquele estranho mundo novo e se deparou com Aldebaran à vontade, vigiando uma panela no fogo enquanto comia o que parecia ser um manjar, mas de consistência mais firme. Estava usando um bonito avental preto, agora todo sujo, mas que parecia ser bem cuidado, e (pasmem!) havaianas. Coisa que Shaka nunca tinha visto.

- Meu caro colega cavaleiro, o que estás a fazer?

Aldebaran nem se virou para cumprimentar Shaka, afinal, tinha de vigiar a panela no fogo.

- Mais pudim, o que fiz ontem acabou.

Shaka estacou. Então aquele cheiro maravilhoso do que parecia ser comida dos deuses era de um estranho prato chamado pudim!

- E o que vem a ser pudinho?

- Pudim, Shaka. Mas é um prato lá da minha terra. Um doce que se faz com leite, açúcar, leite condensado, ovo,manteiga... tá quase no ponto, mas ainda tem que ir pra geladeira.

Shaka então parou para admirar a cozinha espaçosa, limpa e muito bem cuidada de Aldebaran.

- E desde quando você tem uma cozinha assim?

- Ah... Desde aquela vez que minha mãe veio aqui. Achou sem graça aquela cozinha feia e sem espaço e me fez reformar a minha. Eu desfiz um quarto em anexo, e fiquei com esta cozinhona.

Os eletrodomésticos novos, um impressionante fogão à lenha no canto, dúzias de vidrinhos de tempero, e até a singela horta que dava para ver pela enorme janela acima do balcão condiziam muito mais com uma cozinheira de mão cheia do que com um cavaleiro de ouro.

- E quem te ensinou a fazer esse tal pudinho?

- Pudim... E foi a minha mãe. É coisa da terra de meu pai, e ela aprendeu a fazer para agradar ele.

- Posso provar?

- Claro!

Serviu o último pedaço para o amigo e foi olhar a panela no fogo. resolveu que esta estava boa pra ir para geladeira e desligou o fogo. No que se virou para ver o amigo, encontrou o outro lambendo o prato.

- Arre! Mas que fome é essa?

- Eu simplesmente amei esse seu pudinho!

- Pudim, shaka.

- Que seja. faz mais?

- Tem que esperar ficar pronto.

- Ah...

Foi aí que entrou Saga porta adentro, com Shaka fazendo beicinho e Deba todo na sua dando risada da cara de pidão do outro.

- Achei-te! Quem diria que você estaria aqui? Faz mais de meia hora que estou louco procurando você Shaka! Afinal onde você esteve?

- Comendo pudinho!

- Pudim, shaka.

- Mas o que vem a ser pudim?

- Comida dos deuses da terra do Deba que a mãe dele ensinou ele a fazer.

Aí caiu a ficha na cabeça de Saga de onde ele estava.

- De onde surgiu essa senhora cozinha?

- Das minhas economias... Minha mãe resolveu que eu precisava de uma maior.

Saga olhou bem ao redor e concluiu que aquele lugar também tinha mais a ver com uma cozinheira, mas como Deba parecia à vontade...

- Tem pudim aí para eu provar?

- Ah... O Shaka que terminou o outro que eu tinha feito. O que eu fiz agora precisa ir pra geladeira ainda...

E por falar nisso, pôs a forma, agora fria, do pudim na bonita geladeira de porta de inox.

- Quanto tempo até ficar pronto?

- Umas horas aí...

- ah... Quero mais pudinho!

Aldebaran simplesmente desistiu de corrigir Shaka.

- Já sei! Vamos chamar o Camus! Ele resolve isso em dois tempos!

Aldebaran parecia meio ressabiado.

- Sei não... Tem que ser devagar o negócio...

Então Aldebaran viu a cara incrivelmente meiga de shaka, bem de criança que quer mais doce.

- ... Mas talvez dê, não sei.

Nunca soube resistir a uma carinha triste, afinal, sendo o irmão mais velho de oito, sabia muito bem mimar e ser levado no bico.

Saga pegou o telefone e ligou para Camus. Falou que era uma situação de vida ou morte, com risco de todos levarem um tesouro do céu do shaka (que agora parecia estar encarando ameaçadoramente a geladeira, por cuja integridade Deba temia) caso ele não chegasse a tempo. Dali a dois minutos chegava um cavaleiro de aquário meio sem fôlego, seguido de um cavaleiro de escorpião, que estava com ele no instante que Camus recebeu a ligação.

- Qual a situação de vida ou morte?

- Viemos o mais rápido possível! E é bom ser um motivo urgente, pois a gente tava no meio de um jogo de War e eu tava ganhando!

Passatempo comum no santuário, nenhum jogo de War tinha tanta importância quanto a partida diária entre Milo e Camus, entusiastas do esporte. Numa impressionante seqüência de 47 vitórias consecutivas de Camus contra 2 vitórias de Milo, este estava absolutamente eufórico com a possibilidade de ganhar de novo, e por isso sentia-se exasperado.

Erm... Voltemos à história, sim?

- Ah sim, a vida ou morte da minha adorada geladeira depende de você.

Aldebaran tirou o pudim de dentro, o que fez Shaka abandonar o olhar "eu-vou-te-matar" que estava dirigindo à geladeira para um intenso "eu-quero-você" dirigido ao pudim.

- Uau! De onde saiu essa geladeira?

- Comprei, minha mãe decidiu que eu devia ter uma cozinha decente.

- Uau! Mas que cozinha!

- Brigado... - Aldebaran fica ruborizado.

- Afinal, eu vim aqui pra quê?

- Para gelar o incrível doce que o Deba fez, mas que deve ser comida dos deuses de tão bom!

- E por que eu quero provar, pois o shaka elogiando doce não é coisa para todo dia!

Camus lançou olhares de incredulidade ao redor da cozinha, em parte por estar dentro de uma cozinha dentro de uma das doze casas, em parte por ter sido chamado por uma coisa estúpida, em parte por que finalmente viu as havaianas nos pés de Deba, e finalmente em parte por que concordava com Saga, nunca tinha visto o Shaka elogiar doce. Mas aquele olhar assassino na cara do loiro não parecia boa coisa, então resolveu cooperar.

- C'est la vie... Que é pra eu fazer mesmo?

- Gelar o pudinho.

- Por favor, Camus, seja gentil. Eu nunca tentei isso e só sei que dá certo na geladeira!

- Não tema, sei muito bem como ser gentil, afinal, sou ou não sou francês?

Milo fez uma cara de "convencido" e apenas assistiu o colega pegar a forma com cuidado e se concentrar seriamente. Dentro de alguns minutos o próprio fala:

- Deba... gelar até quando?

- 'Xá ver a quantas anda...

E lá foi Aldebaran verificar o pudim. Para seu grande espanto, estava no ponto. Abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou os pratinhos pra servir todos os seus amigos ali presentes. O sorriso de êxtase de Shaka não tinha comparação, e seu cosmo se elevou e diminui assustadoramente, tendo o loiro momentaneamente perdido o controle. Por causa disso, em menos de um minuto chega um assustado Mu para saber o que há de errado.

- Senti o cosmo de Shaka flutuar e pensei que talvez ele estivesse... com... problemas?

A cena que recebeu Mu foi algo que fez seu queixo cair: Shaka se refestelando num prato de doce, Aldebaran à caráter como um verdadeiro cozinheiro, Saga, Milo e Camus com caras de extrema satisfação ao provarem daquele estranho manjar na mesa. Tudo complementado pela imponente cozinha profissional da casa de Touro.

- Gente... Quando que isso ficou assim?

- Uns... Oito meses.

- Ah...

- Mu! Você tem que provar esse pudinho!

- Pudim, Shaka. – Saga se esforça para retomar a missão impossível de Aldebaran.

Mu confortavelmente instalado para se servir de pudim, entra na cozinha Shura.

- Mas vocês têm o que na cabeça? Esqueceram-se que hoje ia ter jogo de futibas contra as amazonas? Estamos quase perdendo por W.O. e o Aioria e o Máscara tão lá, malucos de preocupação!

Futebol é um esporte popular em qualquer parte do mundo. Não preciso dizer que no santuário também faz sucesso, e que assim os cavaleiros de ouro tinham decidido montar um time para competir não só internamente contra outros cavaleiros, mas para poderem tirar uma casquinha das amazonas, afinal, com aquele uniforme sexy quem não resistiria a elas? Com um time excepcional, com Camus e Milo liderando o ataque, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aioria segurando o meio e fazendo às vezes de zaga, Shaka na defesa propriamente dita e Mu no gol, não tem pra ninguém! A última partida foi contra os prateados, mas nem foi muito bom, por que a gente

em off  
SHURA! Sai do meu computador, faz favor?  
fim do off

Enfim, eu não preciso falar mais que Shura perguntou qual era da cozinha e o que vinha a ser pudinho (Shaka conseguiu falar mais rápido que todos, falando pra ele provar), e recebendo as usuais respostas, se sentou à mesa para experimentar "a comida dos deuses disfarçada" segundo Shaka. Eu também não preciso dizer que um Aioria furioso chegou dali a pouco, né? E que vinha atrás um Máscara com olhar assassino para rivalizar o do Shaka.

- Mas que pouca vergonha! Justo quando íamos mostrar para aquelas amazonas convencidas quem é bom aqui em futebol vocês amarelam? Mas qual é a de vocês?

Uníssono: PUDIM!

Em cinco minutos Aioria e Máscara estavam à par da reforma da cozinha de Deba, do que vinha a ser pudim ("eu estou dizendo, eu acho que Hera mandou essa receita pro Deba e ele que não quer contar") e comendo o dito cujo. Máscara da Morte até tentou rir de Aldebaran de avental e chinelo, mas o cavaleiro estava com cara de poucos amigos. Lançou um olhar de arrependimento para seu finado pudim... Pois só tinha praticamente mais uma porção, com o esganado do Shaka tirando uma lasquinha toda vez que alguém pegava um pedaço. Mas Aldebaran estava feliz, pois seu pequeno talento tinha sido apreciado por todos. Quer dizer...

- Nossa! Mas que coisa linda! Deba, amei sua cozinha! Sua mãe que sugeriu?

- Ué... Como adivinhou?

- Oras, imagina se um marmanjo ia desconsiderar conselho de mãe? Ainda mais um cara família como você que tem toda cara de ter uma mãe cozinheira de mão cheia! – Afrodite deu uma piscadela.

Aldebaran ficou todo envaidecido. Orgulhava-se de ser de família boa, tinha dignidade por isso. E também pelo reconhecimento do amigo.

- E então, que estamos provando hoje? Eu estava lá na minha casa fazendo nada e de repente senti o cosmo de todo mundo aqui em baixo! Aí já sabia que devia ser você com seus dotes culinários atraindo uma legião de fãs!

- Hoje foi pudim, coisa lá da minha terra, sabe?

Afrodite pegou o garfo de Shaka (justo quem!) e provou a última garfada disponível. Foi o que bastou para deixar o loiro possesso, até Afrodite virar e dizer:

- Dessa vez você se superou!

- Como assim, Dido?

- Oras, volta e meia o Deba aparece lá em cima com alguma coisinha que ele fez, afinal, ele sabe que eu curto cozinha também, por mais que a minha esteja meio empoeirada...

De repente todo mundo teve uma série de flashbaks: Deba subindo a escada com um tupperware, com uma bandeja, com uma forma, com uma marmita. "Que isso, só coisinhas que fui buscar lá em baixo para o pessoalzinho treinando lá em cima". O "coração de ouro" na verdade estava fazendo tudo, e nem para repartir...

- Você ficou todo esse tempo sem oferecer para a gente? – Shaka ficou realmente ofendido de não ter provado pudinho... digo, pudim, antes.

- Gente... eu fiquei com vergonha...

Afrofite deu uma risada gostosa.

- Façamos assim! Toda vez que puder, o Deba faz algo e se quiser chama a gente pelo Mu. Pois aposto que esse pudim que os senhores destruíram tinha dono, certo Deba?

- É... mas tudo bem. O dono já aprovou. – E ele dá um sorriso.

- Por sinal, Afrodite, sua idéia é muito boa. Obrigado!

E Deba tocou todo mundo para fora, para finalmente limpar sua cozinha em paz. Todo mundo saiu meio encafifado, menos Afrodite, cheio das risadinhas e sorrisinhos. Ninguém estava com vontade de perguntar o que significava aquilo, então ficou por isso mesmo, com cada um tirando suas próprias conclusões.

"Bom, meu amigo, na próxima te faço um pote de doce de leite..."

oOoOoOo

Fico feliz em informar que o jogo foi remarcado, que Camus conseguiu vencer de virada, que Shaka não teve dor de barriga e que os cavaleiros de bronze se morderam de inveja ao saber da história por Afrodite no dia seguinte, pois o mais perto de um cozinheiro que tinham era Shiryu e ele não era lá grande coisa.

A história ficou leve, recheada razoavelmente de piadinhas, não ficou muuuuuuuuuuuito com eu esperava, mas me dou por satisfeita por ter escrito isto em tempo recorde! Dois dias! Uhu! XD  
Foi um prazer escrever para vocês!

Vejo vocês por aí


End file.
